Sky of Prism Songs
by AnimeArtistGirl
Summary: Jiki was an orphan for years until she had her wish, more like wishes, granted. Now she has friends, new and old, enemies, and guardian characters! On her quests, she discovered: Who IS she really inside? Can she find her inner power before it s too late?


Chapter 1: Abandoned

Hi everyone, I`m back with a new story to help me get out of my writer`s block from the other one. You will not BELIEVE who is here with me right now.

Ran: Hi! 

Miki: Nice to meet you.

Su: Hello and welcome to "Sky of Prism Songs"!

Me: They aren`t the only ones. ()

Ikuto: Yo.

Yoru: Don't forget me, nyah!

Me: WHY are you two here?

Ikuto: Oh, so you`re saying I can`t hang around with Amu?

Me: Wha? () She`s here too? (I guess that`s a reason why her Shugo Chara are here.)

All eons: Welcome to AnimeArtistGirl`s new story of Shugo Chara! (**A/N: They became guardian characters.)**

Amu: You have louder Shugo Chara than I do.

Flare: C`mon, I want to outside and play!

Nature: Aww, but can`t we stay inside and chat with friends?

Sparky: No, let`s explore and find out what happened in Shugo Chara episode 3 with Ikuto and Amu!

Ikuto and Amu: *blush* Noo! (Everybody starts to chase each other all over the room, except Ikuto)

Me: (Anger vein pops out)

Bubbles: Give me back my mini laptop, Sparky!

Me: (bigger angry vein)

Amethyst: Don`t use the love potion!

Flare: Ewwww!

Me: (Very big angry vein)

Snowflake: (Grabs Sparky`s wrist very tightly)

Sparky: (Watery eyes, then starts crying) Wahhh, somebody, Snowflake`s hurting me!

Me: That`s IT! All of you are going back into the closet NOW!

All: Why?

Me: (Takes out a gigantic knife) You`ll all be in Blaze`s cauldron after this!

?: Aahh-

_…_

_Female robot voice: No signal on author and friends due to sudden violence and destruction to connection. Please try again later when signal may be reconnected. Disclaimer: Jiki-chan does not own Shugo Chara._

_(__**X)**_

Trapped.

Alone.

_Abandoned._

These were only three of the emotions I felt. I sighed as I sank deeper to the wall I leaned on and fell closer to the hard and cold floor. I then closed my eyes so I might feel like I`m not in a dark, damp room all by myself with no windows, doors, or any sign of life except for me. 

Sorry. Got caught up in the sadness. M name is Jiki** (Jee-kee)** but I have no last name because I lived here without anyone knowing. I looked pretty… ordinary to me. Short hair, brown eyes, and a blue headband. **(BTW, this is how I look like in real life so… it`s really me as the main character. ^^)**

Everything all seemed like a bad dream but no matter how much I wake up, I`m back here. I thought about the last day of happiness I had before being here:

_Flashback:_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Jiki cried as she ran to her parents, who were sitting on a picnic blanket and talked._

"_What is it sweetie?" asked the mother as she hugged her wailing daughter._

"_I lost my dollle when I was playing with onii-san and onee-chan!" she replied._

"_Don`t worry, Jiki-chan, we`ll find it," reassured her father as he patted her back. Her sniffles quieted and she wiped her face with her sleeve and smiled back._

"_Where are your friends, Jiki?" her mother asked, worried for her playmates._

"_We`re over here!" shouted a boy that looked slight older__than Jiki was. He had midnight blue hair and eyes and carried a white violin case that was strung on his back. A younger girl with 2 wild ponytails and lavender eyes trailed behind him. __**(Sound familiar?)**_

"_Ikuto! Utau! There you two are! Where have you been?" scolded Jiki`s mother._

"_Gomen (sorry) bur we tried to ger Jiki`s doll but we couldn`t," replied Ikuto calmly as always. Utau caught up and held on to his hand._

"_We forgive you, but where IS the doll anyway?" asked Jiki`s father._

**(X)**

_:So that`s where it is," said Jiki`s father. Ikuto, Utau, and Jiki had taken the mother and father to a 15-feet hole that didn`t have many footholds for someone to fall in to ever get back out. At the bottom of the hole was a cute blue dolphin doll that was a little dirty from the sand. _**(BTW, I love dolphins ever since I was little. ^^)**

_Everone watched as Jiki`s father jumped down to get the doll. He used a few fottholds to get back up again. "Yay! Arigatou, Papa!" exclaimed Jiki, jumping up and down in joy. The picnic continued and everyone had a wonderful time._

_*End of Flashback*_

A few weeks after that picnic, my parents told me that I wasn`t anything special. 

Rememberoing those words gave me a shap pain in my head. I waited for the pain to subside and sighed. I then closed my eyes and entwined my fingers to make a prayer. 

'Dear Lord, I wish for a new life and new friends that I could ever imagine I would have. If this were possible, I wish with all my heart and soul for a new character or even more so I can be special, like my parents would have wanted before that incident happened. Please give me a sign that you`re listening,' I prayed.

The room suddenly began to glow,, which hurt my dilated eyes from being in the dark for so long. I shaded them until the light no longer hurt and looked at the levitating glow. What was it, anyway?

'I can grant your wish, Jiki-chan," said a voice. What is this?

**(X)**

_Signal reconnected.. Uploading screen and image….._

Me: Hi and welcome back! You can call me Jiki now if you want. Sorry for the disconnection in the beginning! I must have tripeed over the wire while I was shoving everyone into the closet. At least I did another upload on time.!

Monnlight: It`s 2 months late.

Jiki: WHAT? ( looks at the calender more closely) OH NO! I`M SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING SO LATE AND I`M SERIOUSLY LATE THIS TIME! I DESERVE TO BE SHAMED! (slaps herself and goes unconscious *falls asleep*)

All eon charas: o.o()


End file.
